With You
by Jinny2012
Summary: Lucy longs for pure, innocent love. What happens when the mysterious Zeref comes back into her life?
1. Chapter 1

"_Lucy, what are you reading?" A six-year-old boy asked. "Cinderella." Her little brown eyes sparkled. "You're reading that again?" He frowned as he sat down next to her. "What's wrong with Cinderella?" She puffed her cheeks. "It's too girly for me."_

_The five year old, Lucy suddenly laughed. "What's so funny?" The little boy looked puzzled. "If I was the princess, would you be my prince?" Lucy asked innocently, with a sweet smile across her face. "Sure, if you want me to, I'll be your prince." Zeref's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. _

* * *

"Morning guys," the blonde waved cheerfully at her friends as she entered the classroom. "Morning, Lu-chan." Levy greeted her with a friendly smile. "Morning, Lucy." The others chorus simultaneously.

She took a seat by the window. "Who is that?" I heard someone say out loud. All the girls were now glued to the window. "Oh my god, the guy looks so dreamy." One of the girls squealed. They were all acting like crazy fan girls. Lucy sweat dropped.

I went to see what the commotion was about. Her eyes widen when she saw a blue haired guy leaning on his motorbike. He was wearing a long white trench coat and a pair of dark shades. "How did that annoying jerk get out? I thought I tied him to a lamppost." A vein popped on her forehead. "Lucy, you know him?" Levy nudged her. "Unfortunately, he is my bodyguard." The blonde mumbled whilst she slumped back down on her seat. "You're so lucky to have a cute bodyguard." Bisca gushed.

_What is he doing here? Why does he have to follow me wherever I go?_ She cried animatedly. Lucy sent a text message.

_To: Mystogan_

_What are you doing at my school? Go home already._

_From: Lucy_

_To: Lucy_

_I'm afraid I can't do that, Lucy sama. My job is to protect you._

_From: Mystogan_

_To: Mystogan_

_I can cancel your contract._

_From: Lucy_

_To: Lucy_

_That's not your choice, your father is the one that hired me._

_From: Mystogan_

* * *

She puffed her cheeks as she read his last message. She turned her phone off and puts it away in her bag. It was best to ignore him. Class that morning was crazy as usual. Aries, their homeroom teacher was trying to calm down the noisy boys but failed miserably. "Enough already!" Erza gave them a deadly glare. They quietened down immediately. You could see fear in their faces. "You may continue, sensei," Erza said politely.

"Thank you Erza," she smiled. "Okay, class we have a new student today." She spoke in a timid voice. "Please make him feel welcome." The students started whispering to each other.

Once the new student stepped in, all eyes were on him. "Hello, my name is Zeref. Please take care of me." He smiled. His dark brown eyes landed on the blonde.

Lucy blushed profusely.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Fairytail belongs to Hiro Mashima**_

* * *

Everything happened in a flash, he was tackled to the floor. "State your purpose." Mystogan pinned his arm against Gray's back. Everyone just gaped at the scene. "I'm only Lucy's classmate. What do you want from me?" The blonde girl stomped towards them. "What do you think you're doing?" She looked infuriated. The raven haired boy was struggling to get out of his deadly grip.

"I thought he was a threat to you, so I took care of it," Mystogan spoke casually. "Let him go," she sighs inwardly. "As you wish, Lucy sama." Mystogan released him. Gray dash out of the cafeteria, he was obviously embarrassed. When it was over, everyone started chatting like nothing had happened.

Lucy and Mystogan went outside, to a private area to talk. "Are you insane? You can't just go around, attacking my friends." "He was acting suspicious." The blue haired boy folded his arms. "You're the one, who is acting suspicious." She pointed an accusing finger at him. "What do you have to say, for yourself?" "I'm deeply sorry, Lucy-sama. If anything were to happen to you, I will never forgive myself." He really sounded sincere. "You say it, as if you actually care about me." She laughed nervously. "Lucy-sama, I do care about you." He looked directly into her eyes.

She was taken aback when Mystogan embraced her. "What are you doing?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It feels as if my body moved on its own," he spoke in a calm manner. "What kind of lame excuse is that? Let go of me." She was becoming agitated by the minute. "Lucy-sama, I'm afraid that I have bad news." "What is it?" She gritted her teeth.

"I can't seem to let you go, Lucy-sama." "What do you mean by that?" The blonde shouted. "My hands seem to be stuck." Mystogan has always remained composed in every situation, however he was blushing. It was a rare sight. When she spotted her friends and a pair of voodoo dolls, it didn't take long for Lucy to figure it out. Mystogan was able to release her from his arms. Lucy quickly chased after the guilty culprits. "Oh, you guys are so going to pay for that!"

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

I was so happy to see Lucy again, however I haven't spoken to her yet. I guess I feel nervous. I saw something that was very unsettling. _How dare he hug her! She is my precious Lucy._ He clenched his fists tightly until his knuckles turned white. The sight was unbearable for him, so he left.

* * *

I can't believe Mystogan made me go home with him yesterday. I'm perfectly capable of going home myself. I've got my revenge by throwing water bombs at him when he wasn't looking. Hehehe. Let's just say, he was less than thrilled.

She was surprised to see a white teddy bear and a card in her locker. She picks up the card and scans through it. _Lucy, I hope you like the gift. I want to say that you are special to me. Your smile is enough to make me happy. Love from your secret admirer._ "I wonder who is it from?" She picked up the teddy bear and held it affectionately.

From a distance, she heard someone playing the piano. Her feet started moving; she was drawn to the beautiful melody. She stopped in front of the music room. Through the glass window, she saw a dark haired boy, playing the piano gracefully.

She watched in awe. I completely forgot how long I was standing there. He had spotted her as he gave her a gentle smile. She quickly turned away to hide her flushed face in her hands. "I need to get out of here, before I embarrass myself even further." She mumbled in despair. She was about walk away when a hand grabbed her wrist. "Lucy, I miss you."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Fairytail belongs to Hiro Mashima_**

* * *

Hearing those words, escaping from his lips made her heart flutter. She shyly looked at him. It was the dark haired boy, who played the piano earlier. He moved closer to whisper something into her ear. "Can I still be your prince?" Her eyes widen whilst he let go of her wrist.

"Zeref…" The blonde uttered. "You finally remember me." He smiled. Her eyes felt moist as she leapt into his arms. He held her closely. "I can't believe it's really you." Tears trickled down her cheeks. "I miss you, Zeref." He wiped her tears away with his handkerchief.

.

.

.

The pair was eating their bento at the school's rooftop. It was just the two of them, sitting on a bench. They continued talking about what they been up to and reminiscing the past. _It's so great to see him again. I just can't stop smiling. _

"What do you think about Magnolia academy so far?" The blonde placed her chopsticks, in her bento lunchbox. "It has its perks, plus I get to see you."

He smiled at her. "Eh?" She flustered. "It's always hilarious, seeing clumsy Lucy." He chuckled. "Hey, I'm not clumsy." Lucy playfully pushes him.

"Zeref, I think you're cute." _Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?_ She clasped her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." The blonde looked away as she fidget her fingers. _How am I supposed to face him now?_

He couldn't help but smile at the blonde. "There is no need to apologize, I think you're cute too." He embraced her as his cheek was pressed against hers. "Kyaaa!"

Zeref let go of the flustered girl. Lucy placed her hand on her chest as she exhaled. _He caught me off guard. Why does my heart keep beating fast? _Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Lucy, are you free this weekend?" "I haven't planned anything yet, so yeah." He told her the location and where to meet. "Can I have your number?" Zeref asked.

"You want my number?" Lucy blushed. "Yes, of course." He handed her his phone so she can put her number in. They ended up exchanging phone numbers and

e-mail addresses.

* * *

After arriving home, Lucy went straight to her bedroom. She lay down on her queen size bed to rest. _Why am I excited about spending time with Zeref? It's just two friends hanging out. I really need to calm down before I start losing it._ She inhales and then exhales. She picked up her phone to read a text message.

_To: Lucy_

_Did you get home safe? _

_From: Zeref_

_To: Zeref_

_Yes, you don't have to worry silly. _

_From: Lucy_

_To: Lucy_

_I care about you. _

_From: Zeref_

_To: Zeref_

_You're such a dork. You worry too much. By the way, congratulation on getting your driver licence. _

_From: Lucy_

_To: Lucy_

_Thank you, Lucy. P.S If I'm a dork, you're miss clumsy. See you soon._

_From: Zeref_

_._

_._

_._

"He is always teasing me." She pouts. Lucy gazed at the white teddy bear. It was next to her pillow. _I still haven't found who my secret admirer is. Maybe is someone from my class, but who could it be? _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**_

* * *

_"Zeref, wait for me." Seven year old, Lucy was running after him. The two were five feet apart. They were playing in the park. "Hurry up, Lucy." The boy smiled as he was panting heavily, with his hands resting on his knees. His back was slouched downwards. His eyes widen when she tripped and fell over. He ran towards the sobbing girl. Zeref crouched down beside her and helped her up. "Does it hurt a lot?" Zeref looked concerned. Lucy nodded whilst she sniffled. "It hurts." Tears stained her flushed cheeks. Her knee was grazed as blood was oozing out. He took out a piece of tissue from a packet, which was in his coat pocket. Zeref bent down, to gently wipe her wound. He was clearing up the bloodstains. Lucy watched him as he put a band-aid on her knee. Zeref always carries spare band-aids, just in case. He was mature for an eight year old. It touched her heart that he cared for her so dearly._

_He offered her a piggyback, which she happily accepted. He was heading to her house. "I feel better because Zeref helped Lucy." She smiled sweetly. "It was nothing." The dark haired boy felt heat radiating his cheeks. She rested her head on his shoulder as she had her arms securely around his neck. "Hey, we're almost there." There was nothing but a sound of her gentle breathing. He knew that she had fallen asleep. "You're …my hero." She mumbled softly in her sleep. His blushed deepened._

* * *

"Let's go on that ride." The blonde pointed at the roller coaster. They were at the amusement park. It was quite packed on a Saturday. "Are you sure?" He asked her. "Yep, let's go." She dragged him with her. Once everyone was seated and secured, the carts started moving. It was speeding fast as everyone screamed, except for Lucy. She was enjoying herself. "So fun." She smiled. Her tresses cascaded in the wind. When she looked at Zeref, he had his eyes closed whilst he held onto the metal bar tightly. The blonde giggled. Zeref looked completely drained after the ride was over. "Are you alright?" Lucy patted his back. "I'm fine." He clutched his chest as he sighed in relief.

Zeref had won a prize in a shooting game. He gave the fluffy, pink bunny to Lucy. "For me?" She asked shyly. "Well if you don't want it, I can take it back." "No way." She held it protectively. "I'm only kidding." Zeref chuckled. "You meanie." She puffed her cheeks. "I just couldn't resist, you're just so adorable." He ruffled her hair.

.

.

They were now in the house of horrors. Lucy was holding onto his arm. "Ahhh!" The blonde girl screamed. _Why did I agree to come in here in the first place?_ Lucy cried animatedly. "Lucy, don't be scared, they are not real." He laughed at how innocent she was. When a zombie came out, unconsciously she hugged her bunny.

"Lucy, you can open your eyes, we're outside now." She slowly opened her eyes. "I'm sorry for screaming." "Don't worry." He smiled warmly at her. When she looked down, she realized that their hands were intertwined. _When did that happen?_ "Kyaaaa!" She dropped his hand. Zeref looked unfazed as he pulled her into his arms. "You don't have to worry about anything, Lucy. I'm always here to protect you." His voice soothed her. _Oh god, my heart is pounding again._ She looked up to see his face. _I never realized how handsome Zeref is._ She felt her face heating up. Lucy was enjoying the closeness between them. She blushed when he held her tighter. _He is so warm. I can hear his heart beating._ Zeref caressed her cheek. He leaned forward as his lips touched her temple. _He kissed me, I think I'm going to faint._ "Next time, it would be your lips." He looked intensely at her. _Woah! When did he become this bold?_

.

.

Silence filled the calm atmosphere. Lucy and Zeref were on the ferris wheel. They were sitting opposite each other. Everyone looked so small from the great height. "What you said earlier, you were joking right?" The blonde nervously bit her lower lip. "I wasn't joking at all." He gazed into her eyes with the same intensity from before. "I'm going to be blunt, I like you a lot, Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

**Author's note: **_I want to thank for those who liked and subscribed to this story. Thank you so much._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Fairy tail, Elie and Sieghart belongs to Hiro Mashima**_

* * *

_I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a stroll in the middle of the night. It was pretty chilly in Magnolia. His words kept resounding in my head. I have known him for a long time, how do I not know this? Am I that dense?_

There was a rustling noise in the bushes. She tensed up as she cautiously backed away. _What the heck was that?_ _Could it be a ghost? _Just thinking about it, made her shudder. Suddenly she heard a meow. A tabby, ginger creature jumped out of the bushes. "Thank goodness, it was just a cat," she muttered under her breath.

Her blonde tresses cascaded in the wind. Lucy resumed walking along the streets. She quietly hums to herself. She halted when she heard faint footsteps behind her. I looked back but no one was in sight. "Why do I get an eerie feeling that someone is watching me?" _It's probably just my imagination playing tricks on me. _"Yeah, that could be it." She decided to shrug it off. Her mobile phone rings. "Moshi, moshi?" She answered. "You know it's dangerous to be out at this time, especially when you're alone." She heard someone on the other end of the line. "How do you know that?" "I can see you." "What do you mean you can see me? Are you spying on me?" "Maybe," the person said in a teasing tone. "I swear Gray, if this is one of your pranks, I will kick your butt to the Pacific Ocean!" "And I hope you drown there!" She yelled into the receiver. "You're mistaken, I'm not who you think I am." "Look behind you." She turned to see the owner's voice. The phone slipped through her fingers and fell to the floor. Her eyes widen. "Who are you?"

When the figure stepped out of the shadows, the unknown male smirked at the blonde. He was tall in stature and had blue hair. Lucy gulped when he walked towards her. Every step he takes, it sent chills down her spine. He abruptly grabbed her wrists. "Your scent is heavenly," he inhaled her neck. "What do you think you're doing? Let me go." She tried to get out of his grasp but he was too strong.

When he released her, she slapped him across the face. "How dare you!" She screamed at him. There was no reaction from him whatsoever, he just laughed. "What is so funny?" She was shooting daggers at him. "You are definitely my kind of woman." "Woman? But I'm only sixteen. I'm still a girl." She looked ever so confused. He was amused at her innocent comment. She was startled when he grabbed her by the shoulders. His lips pressed against hers as her eyes widen from shock. The way he kissed her was certainly rough and aggressive. Lucy kicked his left leg and ran off as fast as she could. She repeatedly wiped her lips with her backhand. _I can't believe that jerk._ _He stole a kiss from me. _She was fuming inside.

* * *

"Elie, what do I do?" The blonde wailed in front of the web-cam. She was sitting in the living room with her laptop. "Was he cute?" "You are suppose to be my best friend, you are not helping at all." She flailed her arms animatedly. "What on earth were you thinking, being out so late last night?" "Could it be, that you are secretly meeting a lover?" There was a mischievous glint in her eyes. "How is married life treating you?" Lucy smirked. "Sieghart and I are doing well," Elie answered shyly as she blushed. "That's good to hear." "Lucy, I have good news." "What is it?" She spoke thoughtfully. "I'm pregnant." There was a big smile across Elie's face. "Wow, congratulation Elie." She beamed brightly. "How far are you?" "Four months and it's a girl." "I can't believe you are pregnant at twenty." "I know, I'm truly happy." Her best friend gave her a kind smile.

"All jokes aside, I think you should really tell someone about this Lucy." "Do you know his name?" Elie asked her. "I've never seen him before, let alone know his name." After giving her a description of the unknown male, Elie gasped. "Lucy, he is bad news. You should stay away from him." "He's just a street punk, right?" The blonde laughed nervously. Elie shook her head.

"I don't know him personally, but I heard rumours that he puts guys in hospitals and steal their girlfriends." "You are like a little sister to me, if anything were to happen to you, I would be in despair." Elie looked genuinely concerned. She was in awe that her best friend cared for her so much_. Elie is like a big sister to me, we known each other since we were little. We pretend to host tea parties with the tea set toys and our teddy bears were the guests. _Lucy remembered it fondly. "Elie, I promise I will be cautious." "Don't worry, I will tell my friends about this." "I'm glad to hear that Lucy-chan."

"Er …Lucy, why is there a half naked guy in your house?" Elie gaped. "What do you mean? There is no one home but me," she looked mystified. "I'm serious, I just saw him walk passed you, he wasn't wearing any shirt." The realization hits her. "Gray!"

* * *

**Author's note: **_Thank you for your kind reviews, I appreciate it. Thank you. _


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Scarlet Fragment, Yuuichi Komura belongs to Idea Factory_**

* * *

_It was extremely humiliating, explaining that I have classmate, who happens to be an exhibitionist. Thank god, the conversation was over._

Her laptop has been shut down and Lucy was scolding Gray. "You know, it's rude to be in my house, half naked!" She was glaring at him. "Don't worry, I took my shirt off at home before I came here." She looked at him as if he was crazy. "I want you to leave this instant." The blonde pointed her index finger, to the front door. "Lucy, I think this belongs to you." He handed the mobile phone to her. "Why do you have this?" She raised an eyebrow. "I found it when I was out jogging." "Thanks Gray," her voice softened. "No problem." _It was obvious that he entered through the opened window. Why can't he ring the doorbell like a normal human being? _After he left, she sighed.

Lucy returned to her laptop; she spent an hour hacking for info. Her speed on the keyboard was immensely impressive. She had been unlocking codes and passwords. "Lets see …Yuuichi Komura, age 18, his natural hair colour is white." "So the blue hair was just a cover up." _His background is nothing out of the ordinary. He's one of those typical troublemakers, except he knows my number. _She sweat dropped. _I'm having second thoughts about telling my friends. I don't want to burden them._

* * *

Lucy was in a clothing store, browsing. "Do you have to follow me everywhere?" "Yes Lucy-sama, your safety is essential." _He's been watching me like a hawk. It's annoying me. _Mystogan was standing across from her. "Are you going to follow me in the ladies changing room?" His cheeks were flushed as he cleared his throat. "I'm going to change now, so no peeking." He turned away to hide his crimson face. Lucy was scanning the garment in the full-length mirror. _I think I need a second opinion. _She exited the dressing room and walked towards him. "What do you think?" She asked him. "I …I think you look …lovely," he stuttered. She was wearing light purple, one-piece dress. The sunlight illuminated her beauty; it was a breathtaking sight. He couldn't take his eyes off her. "Are you in love with me or something?" She snapped him out of his trance. The blonde was amused by his priceless expression. "I think there's a misunderstanding," he tried to act nonchalant. "I beg to differ, you've been ogling at me for the past fifteen minutes." "Care to explain?" She giggled. "Lucy-sama, it's time to leave."

They exited the store, once she finished changing. Lucy was holding three shopping bags. "Would you like me to carry those for you, Lucy-sama?" "No, it's alright." It was quite a long walk to the parking lot. "Lucy …" She heard a familiar voice. "Zeref." The blonde smiled. The dark haired boy smiled at her but frowned when he saw Mystogan. The blue haired boy was unfazed. After five minutes of conversing, Lucy left with Zeref. _It's a relief that he's not following me._

_._

_._

He turned off the ignition when they arrived at their destination. It was a spectacular view of Tokyo, especially with the starry purple sky present. "Wow, this place is amazing." "This is my secret sanctuary," Zeref smiled serenely. "Lucy, I've got something for you." The blonde gasped when he showed her a sapphire oval pendant. It glistened beautifully. "You shouldn't have," she spoke thoughtfully. "I wanted to." He put the silver necklace on for her. _Why does my heart beat rapidly, whenever I'm near her? I never felt like this before. _

Zeref caressed her cheek. He drew closer to her until his lips pressed against hers. It stunned her at first but she gradually closed her eyes. His arms encircled her slender waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His kisses were gentle yet passionate. It felt like an eternity until they went up for air. He leaned his forehead against hers. "Zeref …I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Fairytail belongs to Hiro Mashima**_

* * *

"I love you too." _I've been longing to hear those words … I know that my love for him will never change. _A gust of breeze swept through her slender arms. She shivered which didn't go unnoticed by him. He took his coat off and placed it over her shoulders. Momentarily their eyes locked, it was their first moment. Two hearts, beating as one. _I could get lost in her eyes forever. Is this what it feels like to be in love? It's beyond indescribable. _A smile fell upon his face.

.

.

He stopped his car in front of her house. "Goodnight, Zeref." Without any words, he leaned forward and gently kissed her. _It was the sweetest kiss I've ever experienced. His lips were firm but soft. _The two parted from one another. "What was that for?" She blushed. "I was giving you a goodnight kiss, my princess." In that moment, her heart skipped a beat. She flashed him her sweetest smile that made his heart melt. Although it was dark, if you look closer, you could see his rosy cheeks glowing.

* * *

In the outskirts of Magnolia, the dark haired youth took one swing at Yuuichi in the abdomen. He fell down on his knees, groaning in pain. "What was that for?" "I know that you've been harassing a certain blonde." "How did you find out?" "You needn't to worry, I have my sources." His expression was solemn. "If you dare to come near her ever again, I will make your life a living hell." Zeref's dark aura was emitting from his entity. Yuuichi was shuddering in fright. Two minutes later, the white haired boy was tied up from his arms and down to his ankles. Chibi version of Zeref dragged Yuuichi's body across the ground. "Have mercy, I promise to never go near her again." Yuuichi cried animatedly. Tears were flooding down his face, like a fountain. "I'm going to throw you in the ocean, if you don't stop your whining." "No, please anything but that," he pleaded. "I suggest you leave this town immediately." "Hai, whatever you say Zeref."

Two months had passed; there was no trouble from Yuuichi. He is no longer in Magnolia. He knows better not to mess with Zeref. Just the sound of his name makes him turn all white.

.

.

Lucy was at home baking brownies. She turned the oven off, and then she took the tray out of the hot oven. The sweet aroma filled the air. She placed the tray on the table. She was humming cheerfully. _I_ _wonder if my prince would like these? Wait a minute … did I just say my prince? _She took the oven mitts off and put its away. Lucy felt giddy as she giggled. "Lucy-sama." His voice rang in her ears. "Yes, what is it?" "I know you super glued my chair, Lucy-sama." "Is that so?" Mystogan's eye twitched. Even though he stood up, the chair was still stuck to him. "Well, at least you will always have a seat." She laughed lightly. It was hilarious seeing his attempts, freeing himself. "One question, Mystogan." "Yes, Lucy-sama?" "How come you didn't follow me, when I went with Zeref?" She raised an eyebrow. "I trust him." "You do?" She was in disbelief. He cleared his throat. "I know that he will keep you safe, anyway I had other business to attend to, other than protecting you."

"I bet you went on a secret date after I left." "No, I didn't go on any dates." "Where did you go?" "I'm afraid that is classified, Lucy-sama." "Wow, you are …" She stopped in mid-sentence. "What the heck are you doing?" She hid her blushing face in her hands. Mystogan took his trousers off. He was in his boxers. "Please forgive me Lucy-sama, I had no other choice." "I can't believe you flashed me, in my own house." _This couldn't get any worse._ All of the sudden the door swung open. "Hey Lucy, we're here," Levy said happily. The back door was unlocked since the blonde was expecting her friends to come over. Levy and Bisca walked along the hallway and into the kitchen. "Hello Lucy, …oh my word," Bisca blushed. She saw Mystogan holding Lucy in his arms. He was wearing nothing but his shirt and boxers. "Hey Bisca, why are you so quiet?" "Levy, avert your eyes girl. Avert your eyes." "What do you mean?" When the blue haired girl witnessed the scene, her eyes widen. "Kyaaah!" When the pair heard her, Lucy immediately moved away from him. "Guys, it isn't what it looks like." The blonde flailed her arms animatedly. "It looks like we came at a bad time, sorry Lucy." "Let's go Bisca." The two flustered girls quickly fled out of her house, like lightning. _They didn't give me a chance to explain. _She cried animatedly.

"You, this is your fault." She stubbornly pointed a finger at him. "Lucy-sama, you've fainted so I couldn't let you fall." The doorbell rang. "Who is that?" She looked at the videophone to see who it was. "Zeref…"


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**_

* * *

"You have to leave," she hissed. "As you wish, Lucy-sama." He quickly put his coat on to cover himself and took the chair with him. His trouser was still stuck to it. Fortunately, he parked his car at the back of the house. By the time Lucy went to answer the front door, Mystogan had already drove off. _That was close. _She sighed inwardly.

"Hi…" She gave him her usual cheerful smile. "I don't know what it is but…I just wanted to see you." He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. _I never seen this side of him, he's so lovable. I just wanted to pinch his cheeks._ The blonde stepped to the side to let him in. She closed the door.

They went to the kitchen. "I've made these for you." Lucy was holding a plate full of brownies. "You've made … it for … me?" He stuttered. She nodded timidly. Zeref took a piece and popped it in his mouth. "How is it?" She was feeling apprehensive. "It's very nice, thank you." He kissed her on the cheek. She blushed profusely as she put the plate down on the marble counter. "So you have a bodyguard?" "Yeah, my father can be overprotective." She sweat dropped. "Why him? I can protect you." He shows his displeasure. Zeref embraced her from behind. "What's wrong?" She looked rather perplex. "Can't you see that I'm insanely jealous? I want you all to myself." It sent shivers down her spine, the way he spoke. "I'm with you, so there is no need to worry," she reassured him. "Anyway, his contract will expire in a few days. He won't be my bodyguard anymore." "That means you're finally free." "Yup." He sighed in relief, a little too loudly. She giggled.

.

.

The happy couple was at the beach, having a pleasant picnic. It was her boyfriend's idea. They were sitting on the picnic cloth, conversing happily. Laughter filled the serene ambience. "Say ahhh." The blonde tried to feed Zeref. "Lucy…" He blushed. "Aren't you going to eat?" She pouts adorably. "Of course, it's just that you surprised me." He took a bite out of the sushi roll. Zeref's heart swelled at her sweet gesture. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" "No, you're my first love." His smiled warmly at Lucy. _I haven't seen him for three and a half years. I'm so glad he's with me now. It feels like we're destined to be together. _"Lucy, do you remember this place?" "It feels familiar, however I don't remember." "Our first kiss was here." He beams. "Nani?" Her face was burning up. _Now that he mentions it, at that time I was only twelve._

_The teenage boy was chasing the blonde girl, on the sandy beach. This is where they usually hang out during the summer holidays. "I promise I won't tease you anymore Zeref. Please cut it out." "No, I don't think so Lucy." He tackled her; they fell down and landed on the soft golden sand. They were in an awkward position. He pinned her down unintentionally. His hands were on each side, near her shoulders and her legs were in between his. She was in total shock, since his lips were touching hers. It was my first kiss. My first kiss was with Zeref. Kyaaah! He automatically pulled away and removed himself off her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Zeref was just as red as Lucy. "I know it was just an accident. It's not like you did that on purpose." There was a long awkward silence between them. Neither knew what to do or say._

"You remember it now?" He asked. She shyly nodded. Zeref started tickling Lucy. "Hey, stop that." She burst into fits of giggles. "Make me," he said in a playful tone. Lucy got her revenge by tickling him back. It was his turn to laugh. After having an eventual day at the beach, he drove her home.

.

.

They spent the evening watching a movie together in the living room. She snuggled up to him, which made his heart race. He had his arm around her. After two hours have gone, they ended falling asleep on the sofa. Hands were intertwined. "Lucy, aishiteru," he murmured in his sleep. Her lips curve into a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy tail. _**

* * *

_"Mama, look what Zeref gave me." The little blonde girl was showing a yellow plastic toy ring to her. She smiled warmly at her daughter. Mrs Heartfilia was watering the flowers, in the garden. "Does it mean me and Zeref are married?" Little Lucy asked innocently. "What makes you say that sweetie?" Her mother couldn't help but be amused. "Because mama has a ring," she pointed out. Layla picked up her daughter. "Lucy, you will understand when you're older. Okay?" She kissed her cheek. "Yes, mama." "I love you mama," her little arms embraced her mother. "I love you too, my little angel."_

* * *

The blonde girl was looking affectionately at her boyfriend sleeping form. She had just woken up not long ago. It's not everyday that she witness this angelic sight. She sighs contently. Lucy gently traced the outline of his face with her hand. Zeref did not stir under her touch. "My Lucy," he murmured softly as he smiled in his slumber. _Was he dreaming about me? _That very thought made her heart flutter.

She laughed silently when she placed a bunny headband on his head. _I know I shouldn't but I couldn't resist. _She was sketching him, while standing by the leather chair. It took a while to complete, Lucy shaded to add the finishing touches. She was engrossed in her art to notice his presence. "Is that what you think of me?" She jolted when she felt a pair of arms encircled her waist from behind. His chin was resting on her shoulder. "I …I is not what you think," she blushed. She closed her sketchbook. "I think you're talented." She felt his cool breath on her neck. "Why the bunny ears?" He furrowed his eyebrows. She gently pulled away from him. Lucy put the sketchbook and pencil down on the table. She started laughing. "What's so amusing?" He had a bewildered expression. "You." "What? I don't get it." She was now rolling on the floor, laughing. Zeref went to look at his reflection in the mirror. He instantly blushed when he noticed that he had a bunny headband on. "Aww, Zeref bunny," she cooed. That only intensified his bashfulness. "Lucy Heartfilia, I have a bone to pick with you," he said in a playful manner.

Zeref started chasing her around the living room. She playfully sticks her tongue out at him, every time he fails to catch her. "Give it up Zeref bunny, you're just too slow." "Never and please stop calling me that, it's embarrassing." "Why not? It's kawaii." She puffs her cheeks. "I think it looks much better on you," he winks at her. "Did you just wink at me?" She was standing behind the sofa, flustering.

"So what if I did, what are you going to do about it?" He flashed her another wink. She threw cushions at him but he dodged it easily. "It looks like you missed, princess." His grin broadens.

.

.

I had received yet another note from him. _If you want to find out my identity, please meet me at Tokyo tower at 6pm. Love from your secret admirer. I'm finally here. _She took a deep breath and glances at her watch, it stated 6.00 pm. _For over a month, I still haven't figured who it is. I'm curious to find out. _Her heart was pounding. "Lucy …" She heard a voice calling her. His coat billowed dramatically in the wind. She slowly turned around to face him. "It's you," her eyes went wide.

He gently pulled her into his arms. "All this time, it was you." "Are you happy that it's me?" "Yes, very much," her head was resting on his shoulder. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Lucy." "Is that a proposal?" She giggled. He cupped her cheek as he kissed her passionately. It was an urgent yet lingering kiss. Hearts were beating wildly. "So?" He was breathless. "My answer is ….."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

6 years had passed. They live in a lavish two-storey house. "Darling, we're back," he took his shoes off and put on a pair of slippers. "Welcome home honey," Lucy answered sweetly with a smile. "Mummy, mummy." A little blonde girl ran and hugged her leg. Lucy picked up her four year old daughter. "Did you have fun?" "Yes, daddy took me to the park today," Kokoro's dark brown eyes lit up. She had mixture traits of her parents. Zeref walked over to his wife and kissed her on the cheek. "We had ice cream too." Lucy raised an eyebrow at her husband. "What? I can't spoil our daughter?" His forehead was perspiring. "Mama, daddy won't let me play with Zen." Kokoro puffs her cheeks. "Just this once, you can have a cookie before your nap." "How does that sound?" "Yeah!" Kokoro cheered happily. She put Kokoro down and she ran into the dinning room. Lucy pulled him to the kitchen to talk. "Care to explain?" She folded her arms.

"I'm not letting that boy near our daughter." He pouts slightly. "Don't you think you're being overprotective? He's only five." She giggled. "You didn't see … he was holding her hand." "Well, you held my hand when we were little." "That's not the point," he blushed. "Not to mention, you kissed both of my cheeks when no one was looking." She giggled again. "Kokoro is not dating until she's twenty." "Hey, you're kidding right?" She sweat dropped. "You sure are stubborn," she pinched his cheeks. Lucy went to the dinning room to check on her daughter. She saw Kokoro drinking a glass of milk on her little table and chair. "Are you finished sweetie?" "Yes mama," she wiped her own mouth with a tissue. She couldn't help but smile at her little precious daughter.

.

.

Lucy tucked her in. "Sweet dreams, Kokoro." "I love you, mama." "Mama, loves you too," she kissed her forehead. Zeref was standing by the door, smile graces his face. Their bundle of joy fell asleep within seconds. Zeref kissed his daughter's forehead before they exited Kokoro's room.

.

.

.

The grand garden was just as beautiful as the house. There were many colourful flowers blooming beautifully and there was a fountain in the middle. It was simply a lovely Japanese garden. Lucy was leaning on the railing of the balcony. She heard gentle music being played in the background. "Would you care to dance?" She turned to face him. "I would love to," she placed her hand in his. He was holding her left hand and other was on her slender waist. Her right hand was resting on his shoulder. They were waltzing gracefully. They truly look content.

This is the life they always dreamed of. With a blissful marriage and an adorable daughter. They couldn't be happier. As long as they are together, they know that they will always be happy as a family.

THE END

* * *

**Author's note:** _I truly hope you like this final chapter. I would like to thank my reviewers _

_who had supported me. Thank you so much. _


End file.
